Second Chances
by Erisabeisuu
Summary: All he ever wanted was Peace, Love, and Family. Now with recent events he'll get two and possilbely the third. AU
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I know, I know I'm starting to get in over my head, but I can't help it if my muse has decided to overload my brain with ideas that just have to be posted right?_

_anyway enjoy and I'll be updateing everything else soon._

All he felt was pain unbearable, unimaginable, unending pain. It pounded throughout his entire body, every nerve was on fire. It filled him to the brim, yet his mind was still intact. He was still sane, and while he was still sane he could still fight. He could fight, he could think, and he could still speak. The pain began to fade, slowly, but surely it stopped. Then came that voice that dreaded high cold voice.

"Give in, tell me what I want to know, and I will let you die quickly." It hissed.

"Go to Hell!", He replied. The pain was back and worse than before, he swore that he was bathed in flames and incased in Ice while being stabbed by houndreds of thousands of needles all at once. Of course he would think that so much was his pain, but it was the one reminder. He was alive and he quite planned to stay that way. Now he prayed, he just wanted three things, peace, love and family. He had prayed many times for those three things, but he knew untill Voldemort was vanquished there would never be peace, he knew that all anyone would see was his fame, and his family was dead there was no one left. Every time he had prayed before nothing ever happened, but this time was different. This time he was granted his chance at two of those three things, and maybe if he was lucky even the third.

Voldemort screamed in rage as the boy's defiant words, and gave the signal to the other three Death Eaters all four of them cast the Cruciatus Curse at the same time at the bloody and beaten form of one Harry James Potter.

The Death Eaters grew restless 'How many curses can one man stand' they thought as they watched the boy writhe under the effects of the four simaltaneus curses without a sound.

Voldemort had to admit the boy was stronger than he looked, and that only made him all the more angry. If the boy refused to scream than he would have to make him. He signaled four other Death Eaters forward and the added to the curse.

'Finally come noise' the Death Eaters thought as Harry whimpered once. Voldemort signaled another three and they started throughing the most painful curses. hexes, and jinxes they could think of, and still not a sound untill finally Voldemort had had enough. He raised his arm and the Death Eaters backed away as he lifted his wand pointing is at the boy's heart and said the two words no one, save this very boy, had ever survived."_Avada Kedevara_."

They all watched as the vivid green light shot from the Dark Lord's wand to his the boy right over his heart, and they all gazed on in shocked awe and horror as the boy finally screamed and then vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry landed hard on something the pain was all he could percieve at the moment it was far worse than anything else Voldemort had ever done before it was beyond agony. His tortured mind fianally registered screaming and yelling, he cracked open an eye only to find himself staring into a matching one.

Wait, that wasn't right the only one that had his eyes was, "Mum?"

That got her moving as she called out for Madame Pomfrey. Harry however backpedaled wildly and ending up flipping backwards and falling off the table upon which he had landed. He got quickly to his feet and turned back to the table while still backing away. He spotted and named off three others, "Siri? Moony? My God Prongs," he whispered before yelling out, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?!?"

"That is what I would like to know," said another voice, a familiar voice, Dumbledore's voice. This could not be possible all of them were dead, he had watched them all die! This was not possible giving voice to his thoughts Harry spoke while rapidly retreating, "No, no This is not possible, their dead their all dead, no, no it's a trick, a dream, anything! This is not possible!"

This put him on the reciveing end of bewildered stares and made it all even harder for Harry to wrap his head around the situiation. Finally deeming himself far enough away from the now standing group of dead people he sank to the floor and drank in their features especially those of his parents. He was soon brought back to reality when he heard doors crash open that led him to jumping up, whirling around, and pointing a hand in the direction of the noise ready for spell casting since he had already absorbed his wand into that arm after Voldemort snapped it and left him the peices. He did all so fast that to the others it looked like an instantaious change. When Harry stopped he finally took in the rest of his surrondings only to find himself in the Hogwarts Great Hall and that only the teachers plus the five dead people were there. His attention was brought again to the doors as none other that Poppy Pomfrey dashed towards him. Harry recongizing the person let his arm drop, and in the next moment found himself forced into a conjured chair as Poppy ran a series of test getting grimer and grimer as she did so.

Harry just sat there in daze trying and failing to make sense of everything. Then after several more minutes Poppy turned to the now alive Dumbledore and gave a report, "He's sufferd vast amounts of damage caused by the Cruiciatus so much I am unable to tell just how many times he was cursed with it, but most of it was cast in multiples of ten to fifteen, with the latest being in a multiple of eight and other various pain and torture curses. He also has several broken bones, and layers of scaring on his back, as well as an unusual scar on his forehead. All this suggests that he has been abused constantly, and tortured for an unspecific amount of time recently."

This announcement brought out gasps from eveyone, save Harry who was thinking about part of what she had said 'Unusual scar of his forehead? what was going on everyone knew how he got that scar.' He was brought out of his thoughts when his mother spoke to Poppy,"Can you cast the I.D. spell and see if we can find out how he knew our names?"

In anwser Poppy turned and did just that, and after a moment in faint blue lettering a name appeared in the air over Harry's head a name that forced everyone Poppy included to sit down in shock. It read out, "_Harry James Potter."_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat still watching them all as they sank into chairs in varying stages of shock this was not supposed to be possible he had watched them all, save Poppy, die in memory and in actuality this didn't make any sense. Harry sighed and decided that he would figure it all out later if this was all real then they would not hurt him in any way, and they didn't seem to know him but that wasn't plausible if they were really his family. And if he was dead he was pretty sure he wouldn't be in pain like he was. So decision partly made he waved his wand arm and cleaned himself up exciting another round of gasps right before Snape crashed through the doors and rolled to a stop at Harry's feet.

Harry jumped into action instantly kneeling at the man's side and casting diagnostic spells with his hand they revealed that save for some bumps and bruises along with being unconscious the man was fine as well as saturated with a foreign magical signature. Harry worriedly cast an evenate at the prone figure which was instantly awake and sitting up as soon as the spell made contact along with whirling a fist straight at Harry only to stop inches from his tired face.

"Potter," Snape breathed out in relief before sagging back down. "You did it he's dead."

Harry blinked a few times before replying ignoring all the wand bearing gaping adults in the room, "What? How? What happened?"

Snape snorted before looking right at Harry, "I don't know what you did but the entire complex was totally and utterly destroyed. Riddle and every other death eater was vaporized in the blast I was late therefore, I was at the gates when the shock wave hit. The Order was to wait several minutes before joining me for the raid, but the wave caught me and I felt like I was hooked on a portkey. A very bad portkey at that, the last thing I remember is a burning pain in my arm, Minerva, yelling my name, a sickening whirl of colors, and then waking up to your pretty face now mind telling we where we are?"

Harry laughed at the whole thing Voldemort was dead and gone along with all of his minions, his plan had worked, he was apparently in an alternate world with his family and the one man he had a major crush on, who was acting like his usual self, well once you gained his undying loyalty and total trust. Which with his job as spy and the way the Order thought of him was limited to just Harry himself and Albus though Harry had no idea just what he did that gained the gorgeous mans trust, and the currant occupants of the hall were all gaping at them like they'd never seen the like before all in all it was one of the best moments of Harry's life which was quite sad in itself.

Finally Harry calmed down after hugging the man still laughing before stopping and reluctantly releasing his hold he sighed again before speaking, "So it's all over the war is over, they're all avenged. Finally we're free."

Severus just smiled and pulled the young man back into a hug before agreeing, "Yes, we're finally free."

The now smiling man looked up at his surroundings before gasping in shock and stiffening his entire frame not even daring to move when he looked straight into the shocked and affronted eyes of James Potter.

Harry noticing his reaction looked up as well to see what the cause was and them frowned at the man who both was and wasn't his father before speaking in a quiet yet dangerous tone, "If you even think about hurting him you'll have to go through me."

The man now looked even more scandalized than he had before and opened his mouth in all likelihood to say something stupid but was cut of by their Dumbledore, "I do not believe anyone here means either of you harm but perhaps you could explain what has happened from your point of view so that we may find out just what has happened to trigger both of your arrivals within the hall?"

Both men nodded warily before standing Harry still hovering in front of Severus protectively separating him from the Marauders. Seeing this Severus rolled his eyes further shocking the group before saying quite uncharacteristically if only to further their shock, "Chill out Ri, there's not going to be a duel to the death or anything. They prank me I prank them it's that simple."

Harry for his part only raised an eyebrow at the other man before snorting, shaking his head, and conjuring a couple of chairs for the both of them, and if they were Snape's favorite style well then all the better for them.

**AN: Short I know sorry but I rather think you all would want any update at all vs wait until it ten pages long and update so here you go and hope you like it.**


End file.
